


So Very Wrong

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little cheesy, not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: I had a need to write some terrible smut with McCree. Here it is! It's set in the Hollywood map in the game, near where you run out from the spawn on the defense side. You might recognize exactly where. Somewhat inspired by Gaqalesqua's smutty fics.





	

You're a recent recruit to Overwatch. You completed the training with little difficulty, and you're now on your first mission. It's a test. You go with a more experienced agent, and they keep an eye on your performance and back you up. They're there to help complete the mission, and also to make sure you come back alive. In case something goes wrong.

You're paired up with Jesse McCree, resident cowboy. Already briefed on the mission details, you meet him at the dropship hangar. He doesn't bother to hide that his eyes are wandering your form. You're sure he's sizing you up as a fellow agent, but you blush anyway. He follows you onto the dropship. You're sitting across from McCree as the ship lifts off and takes you both to your destination. He pulls his hat down over his eyes, maybe to catch a little shuteye. You take advantage of this to study the shape of his body. His somewhat ridiculous cowboy getup covers almost every inch. Nevertheless, his frame conveys a kind of sturdiness. The kind of sturdiness built perfectly for you bouncing on his lap, both of you moaning loudly, as you ride his cock...Wait. The mission. You managed keep those thoughts down for the rest of the mission.

You and McCree ended up working well together. He covered you from the shadows while you went to work, completing the main object of the mission. Being that you were new to Overwatch, Winston was taking advantage of your new face to throw off the enemy targets. McCree was too famous at this point in time. The strategy seemed to be working. You were able to surprise your targets easily. A few stragglers got away, but McCree kept you safe. It was impressive how he always seemed to be in the right place at the right time. All the time. You only noticed someone had tried to flank you when you heard McCree's Peacekeeper had already made quick work of them.

Before you know it, the mission's completed. Neither of you are injured, the sun is still high in the sky, and you're feeling pretty good about your performance.

"Good work, lil' girlie," He says, grinning. You scoff. Little?

"We finished quickly enough that I think you're deservin' of a reward." You give him a confused look. His grin widens, and he winks. _Oh_.

"I know these guys. I know we have two hours, or a little less, until reenforcements arrive." He spits his cigar onto the ground and stamps it out. He doesn't light another one, as if he knows he won't need it for a while. You raise an eyebrow at his cockiness.

"Bet ya I could make ya finish twice at least, without breakin' a sweat," He boasts, one finger hooked into his ridiculous belt. You raise the other eyebrow, but you're intrigued. You feel the beginnings of arousal between your legs. You're sure you're already getting wet.

"Don't think I didn't notice you checkin' me out on the Orca earlier," He drawls confidently. Caught! You immediately cover your eyes with your hand and look at the ground, trying to hide the embarrassment of knowing how true his words were. How did he see with his hat in the way?

You hear clinking of his spurs when you don't look up. He must be waiting for a response.

"I-I suppose you're right," You stammer out, finally forcing yourself to look up and into his eyes. Your face is still red from a mixture of embarrassment from being caught and also realizing that you're actually accepting his offer.

"I'll take good care of ya," He musters up the sweetest smile he can and winks again.

McCree wastes no time getting started, pushing forward with his whole body. He presses his mouth to yours, his tongue immediately demands entrance to your mouth. His hands are busy running themselves up and down your body roughly, stopping to squeeze your breasts and press a teasing finger against your clothed sex. All the stimulation causes you to to gasp into his mouth. This lets him deepen the kiss. A small moan escapes your throat, and you're a little confused when he stops all his attention.

You're a little less confused, but not much, when he starts to gently push you backwards. His hands on your shoulders, possibly to make sure you don't fall if you trip. After four or five steps, the back of your legs hits something hollow-sounding. You turn around quickly, and you see one of those nondescript tan barrels that you often see in video games. The kind that you can't help destroying every time you see them, to check for loot.

Your face flushes with heat with you realize. He's going to fuck you over a barrel?

"Good girl. Right here," His voice dips low as he guides your body, turning you around and gently pressing your upper back forward with his human hand. It seems sturdy enough, despite it being a fake. He pushes your back as low as it'll go without hurting you, so that your butt is sticking up in the air. McCree then grinds the hardening bulge in his pants up against your backside, stimulating your slit. You feel the increase in heat and wetness there, breathing heavier.

He wastes no time running his hands around to the front of your stomach, undoing your pants and pulling them down, with your underwear, just far enough. His hands disappear, and you hear him fiddling with his pants and belt. He does the same, pushes them down his thighs just enough to pull out his large, raging erection.

"You sure ya want to do this? We can stop right now, if ya wan'." You can hear it in his voice that he wouldn't push you farther if you spoke up.

You almost did. The dynamic of your relationship was all wrong for this. He was more experienced, and he was passing this experience on to you. He was practically your teacher right now. You were doing your best to learn from all the experienced members of Overwatch. What good student fucks their teacher? You did, apparently. You moaned low and deep in your throat at that realization. And you loved the idea. This is so wrong. This is so wrong. _This is so wrong_. Your brain got stuck on that thought. It repeated over and over in your head, winding you up, until you couldn't help but arch back into McCree, hoping to get closer to his erection. You spread your legs a little farther apart. You wanted it _now_.

"I thought you'd say no ta me, cuz I'm yer superior," McCree said, voice low. "I'm real happy ya didn't." He ran his fingertips up and down against your clothed thighs. You moaned quietly again.

You almost stopped him when you felt the head of his cock tease your waiting entrance. He was right. You were a recruit, and he was practically a veteran. But you got this far, why not keep going? You knew that was just your aroused animal brain talking, but you were so high off the excitement of being in this situation that you listened. You released a heavy sigh, body tensed and ready to take whatever McCree did to you. And surely, McCree wouldn't tell anyone? He got you into this filthy situation, sure, but he also seemed to have his own sense of honour.

Instead of forcing his large cock into you, you hear the glove from his human hand hit the ground. He pushes a finger into your wet cunt, palm down, and he starts to gently pet the sensitive spot inside. You lean all of the weight of your upper body onto the barrel, worried that your legs will give out in a few minutes. He waits a little and inserts a second finger, then a third, all while gently stroking. You appreciate the way he is preparing you now, because you're hoping he'll pound you good after. He must have decided you're ready, because his fingers withdraw.

"You've been so patient," He purrs behind you. "Prepare yourself, honey. I got somethin' nice for you." He places his hands on your hips and slowly pushes his cock in. You grip the barrel tightly in anticipation. The hands on your hips tighten.

McCree's pace alternates between punishingly fast, and slow and rough. He pounds you rapidfire into the barrel, and then changes speed. He pulls back, waits a excruciatingly long moment, and slams back in. You can't help yourself; you whine for every thrust. It's exactly what you needed, and somehow he seemed to know.

You cum for the first time with a loud _YES_. He slows down to a gentle pace but doesn't stop.

Despite achieving release, you're still riding high off of how you shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be letting McCree fondle you, you shouldn't be bent over this barrel, and you shouldn't be out in the open. If someone walked up to you right now and whispered in your ear that Jesse McCree was your long lost cousin, you'd have thanked them and sent them on your way. It would have made this even more wrong and even more arousing. You listened for footsteps indicating someone nearby again. This time you half-hoped someone walked around the corner and saw you two. Thankfully, for your stupid, desire-drunk-self, no one came.

Despite your need for filthy, smutty sex, McCree is gentle for the second round. He keeps his gentle pace. Now that He doesn't have to hold your hips in place, his hands start to wander the back side of your form. His fingers slide up and down the back of your thighs. He gently palms and squeezes your asscheeks in appreciation. His fingers move to grip higher on your hips, thumbs rubbing circles into your lower back.

You start to think that the change in strategy on his part is ruining the mood you had going, but you feel yourself heading steadily towards a second climax anyway. Knowing this, you relax and enjoy yourself. You noticed a sleepiness creeping up on you. You let your head fall forward to rest your cheek on the barrel, quiet moans escaping your lips.

McCree speeds up his thrusts but not to the point of being rough. You find your moans steadily increasing in volume. Your climax hits, back arching and hands gripping the barrel tighter for support. McCree increases his pace a little more, continuing to finally chase his own end.

" _Fuck_ ," Is what you hear loudly from behind you. He's stilled his motions, and you feel his cum warm your insides. You feel him shifting his weight behind you as he comes down from his high. He caresses the top of your bare ass as he slowly slides out. The movement makes a hilarious wet sound. You hear clothing rustle and a belt clink behind you as he puts himself away and redoes his pants. More rustling, and you feel him gently wipe away any cum that had been dripping out. Do people normally carry small cloths in their packets when on these missions? He's pulling your panties and pants back up, when the realization hits you.

Did he plan this?! You didn't have time to ask as he quickly scooped you up in his arms. Your sleepiness presses harder on you, and you feel your body almost start to melt into his chest. Your head rests drops down to rest on the serape, using it as a makeshift pillow. You expect him to start bragging, but he didn't. You let yourself drift off to sleep as he carried you back to the dropship.


End file.
